


Scared You'll Never Know

by badbucky



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Humor, Canon Lesbian Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Nancy Wheeler Is a Good Friend, Robin Is an Anxious Lesbian, Sleepovers, They Discuss Ducks, girls supporting girls, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbucky/pseuds/badbucky
Summary: It's a "would you rather" kind of sleepover, and Nancy would rather NOT deal with a horse-sized duck.





	Scared You'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoelaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelaces/gifts).



“Would you rather… Have to deal with a horse-sized duck or a hundred duck-sized horses?” Robin was lying on the floor of Nancy Wheeler’s room, looking at the other girl who was sitting next to her, cross-legged.

The walls were a soft pink color, and a few bright fairy lights were lighting up the room in a way that was bound to make it feel like home.

“A hundred duck-sized horses, right?” Nancy reasoned. “I could just kick them off.”

“ _What?_ No way you could kick _a hundred_ horses! They’d probably trample you to death, Wheeler,” Robin shot back, her eyebrows raised in surprise at the answer she had received. “Now, what can a horse-sized _duck_ do? Waddle into the water? Quack a little too loud?”

Robin pushed herself up so that she was sitting too, watching as Nancy giggled. “Ducks bite!”

“ _Swans_ and _geese_ will bite. Have you ever known anyone who got bit by a duck?” Robin gave the other girl a questioning look, and Nancy seemed to think for a minute or two. 

It was 2am, and the wind outside was howling in the warnings of a snow storm. It was only start December, but it had been freezing in Hawkins for weeks by now. Nancy had pulled the curtains down as soon as the sun set, and the girls had both covered themselves with blankets and pillows, creating a cozy fort at the foot of Nancy’s bed. 

A box of Oreos lay discarded on the floor, and their previously hot tea had cooled down as the hours passed by. Robin was tired - _exhausted_ , really - and she could easily curl up with her blanket and let the soft sound of Nancy’s breathing and the wind screeching lull her into a deep sleep, but Nancy Wheeler was still wide awake, a notepad in her hand, scribbling down words every once in a while.

Robin hadn’t bothered to ask what she was writing, and she wasn’t planning on falling asleep before the other girl.

“Let’s put this into perspective,” Nancy turned to face Robin fully, a smirk causing her lips to quirk upwards. “Does the horse sized duck have the strength of a horse, or only the strength of a duck? If the duck sized horses have the strength of a _duck_ , there’d be no problem with kicking them, really.”

“Oh, and Erica calls _me_ a nerd? This is _would you rather_ , not a pop-quiz.”

Nancy shoved Robin in the shoulder playfully, making them both burst into fits of laughter. It was nice, Robin thought to herself, that they could just sit there and talk like this. 

She only wished that Nancy _knew._ Maybe if she did, Robin would feel like she could have other friends than Steve, who, though she cared a buttload about that dumbass, was still having a hard time _relating_ to her _._

Robin wanted a friend who understood her in ways that Steve simply couldn’t: who understood what it was like to be a girl, to be treated differently for something that you never _asked_ to be. While Nancy would never fully understand what it was like, she _did_ know what it felt like to be discriminated against as a girl.

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when Nancy poked her in the side, right beneath her ribs where she was especially ticklish, and started making a string of duck noises, possibly just in order to catch Robin’s attention, or possibly just because of how _funny_ it sounded.

Robin felt drunk on her own laughter. She felt like she was back on those Russian drugs, hallucinating that the girl she used to find so _prissy_ was now sitting next to her, _quacking_ at 2am in her room.

“You think they’d write about a horse-sized duck in the papers?” Robin giggled, and Nancy laughed along.

“God no, what’s interesting about mutated animals?” She rolled her eyes, still laughing enough for the sides of her eyes to crinkle a little.

“Shit, you’re right.”

The girls laughed for a while before silence fell between them once more. After a while, Nancy turned back to her notepad, continuing to write something as Robin went back to staring at the ceiling, gnawing on her bottom lip as she worked up the courage to _say something_.

“Nancy?” She cleared her throat, and the other girl hummed in reply. Robin waited another few seconds to speak. “I like girls.” 

When Nancy didn’t respond immediately, Robin shut her eyes, beginning to ramble. “I- don’t mean that I like them like _friends._ Well, I _do_ like girls as friends, but I also like some of them as… _More_ than friends. I understand if this is a bad time to admit it, and I shouldn’t have said anything-”

“Robin,” a soft voice sounded from right next to her. When Robin cracked her eyes opened, she didn’t expect for Nancy to be sitting _that_ close, and never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined how much sincerity that would be shining in Nancy’s eyes. “Robin, I’m glad you told me. I wish that you would have had the courage to say it earlier - but not because it changes anything for _me_. I just think it would have been easier for you, you know? To not have to worry about it all the time.”

Robin blinked a few times, unsure if she had fallen asleep without noticing. Could this actually, somehow, be real life?

“You’re okay with it? Even though I’m _literally_ in your bedroom?” Robin asked, her chest feeling light as she looked at the other girl with relief written all over her features. Nancy smiled.

“Would a horse-sized duck still say _quack_ ?” She asked, looking deadly serious, even as Robin threw her head back in laughter, feeling a dizzying kind of happiness and wondering just _how much good_ she must have done in her past life to have not just one, but now _two_ people who accepted her for who she was.

She only stopped laughing when Nancy wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly for a while, and Robin clung onto her like a lifeline, confused and yet so _so_ happy. “Thank you,” she whispered into the brown curls that had fallen into her face, and she smiled a little. “But the duck-sized horses would still trample you.”

Nancy groaned loudly.


End file.
